Confessions of a Young Girl
by TaShYrEi
Summary: The diary was her life. Everything was in it. She wrote on it every single moment that happened in her life. And it was always with her until death...[Jeanne x Lyserg][oneshot]


**Confessions of a Young Girl**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Hiroyuki Takei does._

**This story is about the diary entries of a girl—she always wrote in it. Every part of her life, every stage is there—even until her death…**

_**I hope you could review this one, too! Thanks…**_

_Jeanne was the daughter of a wealthy businessman. But the people around her never actually paid attention to the young girl. She was all alone. Even in school, she didn't talk much and was often very shy. Being a girl of less words and actions, she spared much of her time into writing her thoughts since she couldn't express it. She also had a disease called 'tuberculosis'. But no one never really found out until it was too late. _

_

* * *

__June 7, 1999_

Dear diary,

It's our first day of school! I was very surprised to know that Lyserg is my classmate! I was so thrilled at the idea. Besides, it's my first time to be his classmate. And he even helped me carry my things! He is such a gentleman…

Love,

Jeanne

_

* * *

September 12, 1999 _

Dear diary,

Someone nominated me to be the leading lady of the school play! I couldn't believe it! You knew that I can never stand up on stage in front of a huge audience! And I got the biggest surprise of my life! Lyserg was going to be my prince! Everyone thought we could really be a nice couple! I blushed a lot on our rehearsals—I hope he didn't notice it!

Love,

Jeanne

_

* * *

September 20, 1999 _

Dear diary,

We already presented the play! It was a good thing I got over it, and you know what? All the people applauded for us! I never really experienced seeing a lot of people smiling—at me. I felt so proud of myself. And of course, I could never do it without Lyserg's help, he built my confidence by saying everything would be alright. I was also grateful for the whole staff, they boosted me up, and brought my spirit to the highest! But only one thing was missing—my father. He wasn't able to come because of his business trip. It's just ok for me, I know he's doing it for my sake, I can understand him.

Love,

Jeanne

_

* * *

December 24, 1999 (Christmas Eve) _

Dear diary,

Christmas is here! I received a whole bunch of gifts from my relatives! I was so happy! But I really wished I had a sister or a brother to share it with. Only one gift was very special to me—it was from Lyserg. It was quite small but it was wrapped in a very colorful cloth and tied up with a pretty, red bow. I glanced at it for awhile, and finally decided to open it. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. I slowly got up from my comfortable, cushioned chair and walked to the front door myself. Upon opening the door, a familiar face went into view—it was Lyserg! He was shivering from the dreadful snow outside so I helped him inside and made a cup of coffee to keep him warm. He noticed the present he gave and lifted up a small, black box. He gently opened it and revealed to me a shiny, silver necklace! He wore it around my neck and I looked at his gift lovingly at the mirror. It was beautiful! But dad once again wasn't there. He had to go somewhere else. I hope I could've spent Christmas with him—but Lyserg was there, I couldn't be any happier.

Love,

Jeanne

_

* * *

December 31, 1999 (New Year's Eve) _

Dear diary,

I'm in the hospital right now. I got attacked by a violent fever last night. So I'm spending my New Year, here. My dad got a nice spot for me to watch the fireworks. They were very colorful, and I was amazed. How I wished I was out there to see them myself. To witness the magnificent display. But I was too weak to be given permission to watch them at the rooftop.

Love,

Jeanne

_

* * *

February 14, 1999 (Valentines' Day) _

Dear diary,

I got out of the hospital eventually after 2 weeks. I'm feeling a lot better now. Many people sent me 'Get Well' cards that helped to my speedy recovery. I never knew that people were concerned about me. It's so nice to know that people still care about me. Oh, this morning, I saw a pink note by my locker that said, "Can I be your Valentine?---Love, Your Secret Admirer" I couldn't guess who it was until someone crept behind me. When I turned around, I saw Lyserg holding a bouquet of flowers! Finally, I knew someone loved me—and that was enough.

Love,

Jeanne

_

* * *

March 03, 1999 _

Dear diary,

They brought me to the hospital right after I fainted in class this morning. They were so worried about me. I also coughed out a lot of blood before I fell to the cold floor. I assured them that everything would be fine. I would get well after a few days and I could be with them. But I was wondering when many nurses rushed me to the emergency room. For the first time in my life, I saw my dad. He was beside me all the while. He looked at my pale face with watery eyes. On the other corner of my bed, there was Lyserg. He held my hand as tight as he could and I could see that he couldn't keep but shed a tear. My other classmates circled me and they were all in sorrow. I wish I could comfort them but I was too weak to speak, 'Don't cry, everything would be alright.' That was what Lyserg told me before our school play started. He was my inspiration. I could reach the impossible because of him. He was still looking at me with a lonely expression. If I wasn't as weak as a lamb, I hoped to say these words to him…

"Lyserg, don't feel bad. I'm here."

"Lyserg, I've wanted to tell you something, but I guess I can't say it anymore."

"Lyserg, all I wanted to say was I love you. I hope you could hear me."

"I love you. Goodbye."

Love,

Je……

_

* * *

Jeanne wrote the last passage of her diary using the remaining strength she had. She wasn't able to finish her name. The pen she was holding slipped off her hand and rolled down on the floor. _

_When morning came, they saw an angel sleeping in peace. As if she never felt a single pain. She never murmured a complaint. And now, she was resting, living in a world where she would never feel pain._

_A few days later, they discovered Jeanne's diary. Lyserg opened it, and leafed through the pages. Lyserg stared at the last passage for a few seconds, and tears fell from his eyes. He never knew that Jeanne had so much affection for him. But he could never return that love anymore. It's too late. She was gone…_

_After Jeanne's burial, Lyserg walked by her grave. And placed Jeanne's diary on it saying, **"I think this belongs to you…"**_


End file.
